Drama Does Exist
by disneystorieswriter
Summary: Mr. Condor sends Chad to Wisconsin to live on a farm with the Munroes. he must work, go to public school and act normal. once he acts not concieded he can return to hollywood. sucky summary but hopefully the story is better. plz read & review
1. TONIGHT!

(in Hollywood at Condor Studios)

"but Mr. Condo-" my boss cuts me off. "no buts! Your head is getting too big for your own good. You are going!" He yelled. He told me earlier that I was leaving and had to go or I would get fired so I eventually decided I had no choice but to agree. "fine! But where am I going?" I questioned. "You are going to Wisconsin. There is a Woman there whom my father is acquainted with. She lives on a farm. You will be expected to work on the farm and do what she says. She has two daughters your age and a son about 2 years older so you will go to public school with them. Her daughters' names are Alison 'Sonny' Munroe and Taylor Jayde Munroe and her son's name is Hunter Munroe. Their mother's name is Connie. They live in the country and are very different then what you would find in Hollywood. I will be in contact with them so you better be good." he answered. _Ugh, the last thing I want is to be stuck in the middle of no where_. "how long do I have to be there?" "you will be there until the family and I agree that you are ready to come back" He said obviously annoyed with me. "but what will happen to my show! They can't do it without me!" I yelled. "do you remember how you shot the episode where Mackenzie goes on the private jet and Devon made it so the jet would crash?" he questioned but I don't know what it has to do with anything. "yeah I remember" I said sounding just as annoyed as he does. "well we can just say that Mackenzie is lost" he replied. _What! He cant do that... can he? Wait of corse he can he's my boss. ugh! _"that is not fair!" I said "its show business Mr. Cooper, nothing is fair. I am going to call Connie right now and you better stay here! I will put it on speaker" He said as he began to dial a number on his cell phone. I heard the rings hoping no one would pick up. _one ring... two rings... three rings...Damn! They picked up._

(On the phone) Chad/ **Mr. Condor**/ Taylor

"hello?"

**"is this Connie?"**

"Jeff? No its Tay. My mom is out with four, She is having a baby!"

**"that's great Tay! I'm excited for you!"**

"whose four?"

"am I on speaker? Who is that?"

**"yes you are on speaker and that was just one of the actors at the studio"**

"actually I'm not JUST one of the actors I'm THE actor. I'm Chad Dylan cooper and it's nice to meet another fan, even if it is only over the phone"

"there is one problem with that statement"

"what is it?"

"I'm not a fan. But my sister is, she absolutely loves you!"

"right, okay then. Mr. Condor told me that you and your sister are the same age as me, how is that even possible?"

"we're twins idiot! What? They don't have twins in Hollywood?"

"oh you know what you can just go f-"

**"HEY! Stop fighting! Okay Tay, just tell your mom that plan X-C is in session. Don't worry; she'll know what I mean, oh and also tell her that it is starting tomorrow and that I'll tell her details later"**

"okay Jeff, I'll tell her. I got to go so; talk to ya'll later, bye"

**"bye"**

(End of phone conversation)

"okay then so when do I have to leave?" I said, finally realizing I have to go. "you leave tonight at 7pm" _WHAT? _"TONIGHT?"

**A.N. so thats a pretty short chapter. that is the first chapter... its not that great tho. tell me if I should continue... plz review! did you like it? did you hate it? why did you hate it? havee you seen my youtube stories? im warning you, I just found this story on my laptop and its kind of old so it may not be good at all lolz. I promise you that my stories on youtube are ALOT better than this. so ya tell me if I should continue or completely drop it and just write a new story instead of just looking at random files lolz. plz review!**


	2. Chad Dylan Freakin

LAST TIME:

"okay then so when do I have to leave?" I said, finally realizing I have to go. "you leave tonight at 7pm" _WHAT? _"TONIGHT?"

NOW:

_(A few hours later with the Munroe Family in Wisconsin)  
_Sonny's P.O.V

"Sonny, Tay, Hunter, I have something very important to tell you all" my mother said to me and my siblings. "what is it mom?" I wondered out loud. "well there is this…guy who is going to be staying with us for a while. They are coming here from Hollywood and will be here in the morning" she said slowly and hesitantly. Then my older brother began to speak up. "wait, a guy from Hollywood? Please don't tell me he's an actor." "im sorry hunter I know how you hate famous teenagers but he is Tay and Sonny's age. He is on a popular tween show and is going to stay with us for a while. He is known as the #1 teen heartthrob and-" My mom replied to him. I couldnt hear the rest of what she was saying because when she said '#1 teen heartthrob. _It cant be!_ I said in my head. finnally I spoke up "did you just say #1 teen heartthrob? Oh my gosh. No way. It cant be. Is it?"I squeled in excitment as I saw that look on her face that said 'please dont over react!'. "oh my gosh! it is aint it? OTS CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I screamed. I was jumping excitedly while everyone just watched me with weird faces. "Sonny, calm down he's just a dude. He is probably a real jerk in real life anyway. God, I hate actors… escpesially THE actor." My brother said as he was trying to get me to calm down. "okay, okay guys. It is Chad Cooper a-" I cut my mom off. what? she didnt say it right! "Chad DYLAN Cooper… gosh mom, get it right next time" I told her half expecting a slap across the face. My mom let out a sigh of annoyance and began to talk again. "okay, than. Chad is-" _UGH REALLY? She cant get it right just once? "_oh my gosh its not that hard, come on mom say it with me. Chad Dylan Freakin' Cooper!" okay yeah NOW she's mad. "OKAY WHATEVER. He is sent here by Jeff Condor because he is getting to much of an ego. Hunter, you are gonna pick him up from the airport tomorrow at 11am." She said trying to get off the subject. "oh should I rent a limo for the royalty?" My brother said sarcastically. "no, take your pick-up. I want him to get a good taste of us Munroe's." my mom replied as she smile proudly. whatever you say mom, whatever you say. Tay what do you think about this?" He said to my twin sister, Taylor, who was obviously texting and not paying attention.

"yeah, uh huh" she said to him not taking her eyes off of her phone. Hunter had a confused look on his face and asked. "are you listening to me?" He said. "yeah uh huh" she repeated still paying attention to her phone. Hunter seems to be deep in thought for a second and then he had that smile on his face that showed he had a plan as he spoke up again. "are you a mutated cow in disguise?" he asked. "I may not be paying attention, but im not an idiot" she replied with a knowing smile. "well yo-" "finish that statement and you'll be finished!" she cut him off. "fine, Fine" he said defeated. Tay put her phone in her pocket and started talking again. "hey, why do you hate celebrities anyways?" she asked Hunter. "its not all celebrities, just teenage ones. Do you remember 2 years ago when I went on that one class trip?" he asked. "yeah I remember" she replied. "well, we went to Hollywood and I saw that Chad dude yelling at his director acting all high and mighty. I was sick of his attitude then me and some of my friends went golfing to calm down and when we got back to the parking lot and my rental pick-up truck was blocked in by film trucks and they were there because of none other than Chad Dylan Cooper and then he was in the back of my truck digging around for his hacky sack. I started screaming cuss words." he explained. "wow, do you think he will remember you?" she asked. "well let's hope not" he replied slowly. My mom started to speak up again. "alright, alright. While he is here you will teach him how to help out around the farm. Then when he gets the hang of it, he will be helping ya'll out. Since tomorrow is Sunday you have to show him around then on Monday he is going to your guys' high school while he's here. Get to bed you have to get up early tomorrow, all of you. Goodnight kids. Love you" we all groaned knowing we had to go to bed as we all replied. "goodnight love you"

(next morning with Hunter)

**A.N okay so this is the second chapter and please review it and tell me what you think. This chapter and the first chapter were the ones that were already on the computer so I will start writing new chapters if people want me to continue. Im going on vacation next week so I wont update then. please go to my youtube account /disneystorieswriter I have a few really great stories on there. Have you read the ones on my youtube? then tell me! remember... the more reviews I get the happier I am, the happier I am the more I write, the more I write the more I post... do with that what you will lolz. okay yeah so if I continue, the chapters will hopefully be longer but as I said before these were on the computer and I didnt want to edit it too much so ya. review! lolz... please?**


	3. Life just got a little more interesting

Drama Does exist episode 3

**A.N. I forgot something in previous chapters... I DONT OWN SAWC! and for those of yall who didn't know, the thing that Hunter was talking about at the end of the last chapter actually is something that happened to Sterling Knight in real life, but guess who the guy who he was screaming at was... Zac Efron! lolz I just had to put it in the story. so ya, for a long time Sterling DID dislike Zac Efron because he kept getting all the parts he tried out for but they did the movie "17 again" together and are friends now so ya, i just thought you'd like to know that. Also thank you to those who reviewed and I am dedicating this chapter to 'Channyallthewaybaby' for giving me the idea of having sonny act like she doesn't care. so thx. I write this story as I go so if anyone has ideas then you can PM me or review and if I use the idea then I will dedicate the chapter that your idea is in to you. okay back to the story**!

LAST TIME:

"alright, alright. While he is here you will teach him how to help out around the farm. Then when he gets the hang of it, he will be helping ya'll out. Since tomorrow is Sunday you have to show him around then on Monday he is going to your guys' high sc

hool while he's here. Get to bed you have to get up early tomorrow, all of you. Goodnight kids. Love you" we all groaned knowing we had to go to bed as we all replied. "goodnight love you"

(next morning with Hunter)

NOW: (Hunter's P.O.V.)

I woke up at 7am. It's Sunday and I have to leave in three hours to pick up that three-name poser. It take me about an hour to drive to the airport. I got out of bed and walked downstairs to find Tay making scrambled eggs for everyone, Sonny watching Mackenzie falls in the living room, next to the kitchen, and my mom outside talking to our neighbor, they are great friends. The phone rang so I answered it. "hello?" I said. "um... ya is this Mr. Munroe?" a voice on the other line said. " um... something like that, who is this?" I questioned. "oh, this is Chad Dylan Cooper. I just wanted to say that my flight arrived earlier than expected so I just got my limo to take me to the farm, I'm about 5 minutes away." he said._wait a minute. _"how do you have a limo in Wisconsin?" I asked. "oh" he laughs then continues. "I have a limo for every state." _Wow. they want us to get HIM to be down to earth? We are not magic!... or are we?... nope, we're not. _The next few minutes consisted of him, telling me his diet, expectations, oh and dont forget the 'Do's and Dont's... and now the moment of truth.

I hung up the phone. I looked outside and saw my mom roll her eyes at the fact that he is wearing a tux, coming out of a limo, just to go to a farm. They stayed outside and began talking. Tay just finished eating along with Sonny and they both come to stand next to me. "what do you guys think he's like?" I asked them. Tay was the first to speak up. "I think he's a bad boy, puppy shover, with a secret." she ended with a smile. Sonny rolled her eyes and spoke up. "I think the whole bad boy thing is just a publicity thing, I bet he is just like Mackenzie!" she said defending the celebrity. " he shoved a puppy! no sensitive guy would shove a puppy!" Tay argued. "He only shoved it cuz it was in his way! gosh are you guys sure im not adopted?" Sonny asked. I laughed. she says this all the time because when we were little Tay, her TWIN sister, tried to convince her that she was adopted. We all looked out of the screen door seeing Chad and our mom slowly waling towards us, getting ready to come inside. Suddenly, Sonny's eyes grew wide. She gasped and ran upstairs, I'm assuming going to her room. Tay and I exchanged questioning looks as Chad Dylan Cooper walked through our door. Chad, Tay, my mom, and I, all went to the living room and began talking about the sleeping arrangments while Sonny is still upstairs doing, god knows what.

(Sonny's P.O.V.)

I dont know how I didn't think of this before! When he goes on the tour of the house he is going to see our rooms and the last thing I need is for him to think I'm obsessed... seriously i'm not obsessesed!... I just do some research_._ I began tearing down and covering up every poster I had of him on my walls. There were only a few pictures of me with my friends and family and some So Random! and Simple plan posters left up. I threw all of his pictures into a shoe box under my bed along with my diary. Then, I saw a picture of my boyfriend and I. our 2 year annavarsery is tomorrow! I love him but I'm not IN LOVE with him. I want to break up with him but not on our special day. I remember when this picture was taken. It was a year ago tomorrow, while we were at the park.

_(flashback)_

_We were playing on the slide thing... good thing there wasnt anyone there. and he grabbed my hands and spoke to me. "Sonny, I love you so much." he smile. I simply nodded and his smile quikly turned to a frown and a worried face. "you still love me right?" he asked hopefully. "of course I still love you. I told you I was dating you for better or for worse didn't I?" I said while he laughed and nodded. "and well, i'm not giving up on you until better comes around!" I said this time, both of us laughing. "so if the great Chad Dylan Cooper ever came around and asked you out you would dump me just like that?" he asked jokingly."oh do you think that if he was here I would even be seen with you? the mintue I see him, your out" i said not being able to controll my laughter. We had a great time and stayed out until about midnight and both got yelled at when our parents found out._

_(end of flashback)_

My thoughts were interupted by a knock on my door. I looked away from the picture and saw HIM, Chad Dylan Cooper -insert dreamy sigh here-. okay this is where acting camp came in handy. "get out of my room!" I yelled as coldy as I could while i shoved both of us out and slammed the door behind us. "what do you want?" I ask harshly "i'm Chad Dyan Cooper and your mom told me you were giving me the tour of the house." he said smiling cockily at me. This pretending to hate him thing is harder than I thought. "well, Brad I-" he cut me off. "Its CHAD!" there it is, thats how I know I have him fooled."whatever! first rule of the house, never and I mean NEVER go into my room. thats the first and last time you'll see it." wow, that was actually believable! " wow looks like its someone's time of the month" he said insulting my fake attitude. My eye widened. Maybe he's only mean cuz i'm being mean. "you are such a jerk!" I yelled not completely acting anymore. he was about to talk but was cut of by a familiar voice. "Sonny? Chad? wow I always figured you two would get along great." he said " back off Mitchell" Chad said obviously annoyed. I must of looked pretty confused because then Mitchell said "Sonny, I know your going to be mad at me for not telling you but Chad here, is my cousin." he said... wow. there are a few things i've learned in the past few days.

1. I learned that a celebrity was going to be living with us

2. I learned that it is hard to act like you hate that celebrity when you are a huge fan

3. I learned that my boyfriend is the cousin of said celebrity

4: I realized that I have no idea what my boyfriend has told his cousin about me

5. I learned that life just got a little more interesting

**A.N. okay its kind of a crappy chapter, mostly a filler but hopefully it will get better. If you have ideas and or suggestions then tell me. I am thinking of doing a new story that has to do with blogs of the cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls. Like with people asking questions and them answering. There are many stories on this site like that and I want people to know that im not trying to copy them but I do want you guys to PM me with some questions and say who they are for they can be for: Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Portlyn and anyone who i missed. Just send me a messege with questions and say who they are for. If you have alot of question you might have your own chapter! I will try to get in every single question asked unless it is too innapropiote or something. ok so send me questions and i'll have the first chapter up soon... i WILL say who asked the questions unless you wish for no one to know it was you... please send in questions so I can make the first chapter and the next chapter of THIS story will be out soon.**


	4. Contest to continue stories

*******Very Important information below********

**To my readers**: I am_ so_ sorry! I have been so busy, I've barely even gotten online in the past two years. I am sad to announce that I have completely lost interest in Channy as a couple and many stories associated with it. But I still get people reading and favoriting it every week and that couldn't make me happier. So I'm proposing an offer. I am going to choose people to continue my stories, so they won't just die off :) And what better way to choose what author will do this than...A contest! Simple rules really.** 1)Write the next chapter in whatever story you want to personlly continue writing**. _(If you don't want to post it as a story then you can PM me with the chapter. If you do post it, please mention in the title it is for my contest so I know.)_** 2)Tell which story it is**. **3)And then just slightly explain to me** _(Through PM)_ **what you would have happen in the story or where the plot will go.** So if this contest goes as intented, then each of my stories will be continued, hopefully by good writers :) If you have any questions, just ask. I WILL most likely start writing again soon but probably not with the SWAC couples. Most likely with Supernatural-Destiel and Sabriel. (If you don't watch it, you should. My friends got me addicted :) I wish you all well :) As of now, the **contest will end July 14th**, so be thinking and writing. The **results will be posted the 15th**. Thanks!


End file.
